<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adalind's Office Halloween Party by grimmswan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115825">Adalind's Office Halloween Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan'>grimmswan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grimm (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mild Smut, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by fanart that @adashade posted a year ago on Instagram and Twitter. Nick is dressed as a knight. Adalind is dressed as a sexy witch. They get naughty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adalind's Office Halloween Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want you to be fully aware that I am only doing this because I love you and want you to be happy.” Nick said, tugging at the chainmail around his head and neck that made up his knight costume.<br/>Adalind had chosen his costume, claiming she wanted his outfit to look well with hers. Make it a couples costume without actually having matching costumes.<br/>Nick thought he looked like he was going to a renaissance faire. He wore a silver chainmail looking hooded shirt with a black tunic top. A large silver bird of prey with its wings spanned out emblazoned his chest. A black leather belt held a black leather sheath for his sword, and was fastened with a silver buckle with a Celtic circle engraved on it. Black trousers and black leather boots completed the costume.<br/> “I think you look handsome. Just like the courageous hero I know you to be. And I promise to show my appreciation tonight.” Adalind smiled at him saucily.<br/> Nick’s eyes traveled over his wife’s form. “I have to admit I am really appreciating how you’re dressed.”<br/>She was clad in a sexy witch’s costume. A tight fitting green number with a black mini skirt revealing her slender legs and a green velvet half skirt to lend to the enchantress look. Black velvet trimmed in lace made up the sweetheart neckline on a velvet corset. The costume also had black lace butterfly sleeves so sheer they hid nothing, meeting to clasp at the neck with a green stone carved rose. A black witch's hat covered in the same style of lace that made up the sleeves and adorned with black feathers topped her head, slightly tipped to one side. On her feet were black spiked high heels with bat wings on the back and a strap around the ankle.<br/> Adalind had the same confident, fiery, sexy poise she had when he first met her, when their passion was violent, before they fell in love and their passion became so much more pleasurable.<br/> Nick wasn’t aware of it, but Adalind’s entire demeanor was designed to tempt Nick to ravage her during the party. <br/>Grimm<br/> Nick white knuckled the hilt of the sword at his hip every time he saw a man from Adalind’s office trying to get far too handsy with her.<br/> Far too many of the men in the office seemed to be ignoring the fact Adalind was married. And that her husband was right there.<br/> Nick became more irritated when he overheard a conversation between several of Adalind’s male coworkers.<br/> “That’s her husband. I hear he’s a grimm.”<br/> “Are you scared she told him about your not so subtle advances toward her?”<br/> “Scared, me? Of a grimm? Please.”<br/> The man who claimed to not be scared showed a great amount of fear when he looked up and his eyes met Nick’s.<br/> The man woged, revealing himself to be a lasanshlang. The other wesen witnessing the encounter would say that the grimm had a murderous look in his gaze. The glare he was giving the lawyer was near deadly.<br/> Seeing that her husband was starting to become jealous, Adalind leaned up and whispered in his ear, “How about we step away from the party for a while, baby? My office has a lock on the door.”<br/> With his arm wrapped tightly around her, they removed themselves from the party.<br/>  A jealous Nick was a possessive Nick, and a possessive Nick meant he would let the grimm out and claim her like the dark warrior he was.<br/> Locking the door, she wrapped her arms around his neck and purred, “Feel free to claim your witch, my knight.”<br/> Without hesitation, Nick slammed his lips onto Adalind’s and pushed his hands up her skirt to grip her hips.<br/> He growled when he discovered she was wearing a quarter belt to hold up her stockings, but nothing else.<br/> A garment covering her most intimate area would have only gotten in the way of her plans.<br/> Too many women she worked with tended to look at her husband with a little too much interest for Adalind’s liking. There was one woman in particular, who had said on more than one occasion that she would love to have herself a taste of what Adalind had each night. The woman was someone who had bragged that she enjoyed sleeping with married men, because she enjoyed proving she would always get what she wanted, even if it belonged to someone else.<br/> Adalind was sure everyone in the office would finally get the message, that she and her husband were happily married. That their passion for one another was intense. So all of her male coworkers should stop flirting with her and all of her female coworkers should stop trying to flirt with Nick.<br/>This moment was to be a quick thrill to send a message and ease some of Nick’s frustration. Both knew full well that when they got home, they would still feel the need to fully ravage each other and Adalind would be impaled on Nick’s dick until sunrise.<br/> Removing clothes would wait until then. For the moment, the couple uncovered only what they needed to.<br/> Luckily, Adalind’s corset stopped just below her breasts. The mounds were only covered by black velvet and lace that was easily pulled down to reveal the flesh for Nick to latch his mouth onto.<br/> It was just as easy to push Adalind’s skirt up. Nick’s hands needed to squeeze the globes of her ass and his fingers needed to slip into her fold and test her growing wetness.<br/> Adalind wished she could rip away Nick’s clothes and feel the hard muscles of his body. But that view would have to wait until they got home. Nick had a lot more cloth in his costume than Adalind had with hers. She had to make due with looking into his beautiful eyes and feeling his hard member.<br/> He picked her up and placed her on the edge of her desk.<br/> Adalind used the spikes of her heels to dig into Nick’s backside, encouraging him to take her harder, with more force.<br/> Neither bothered staying quiet when they reached their release. They would let the whole world know of the pleasures they gave to only one another if they could.<br/> When Nick and Adalind emerged from her office, she wore a very smug smile on her face.<br/> “You look like you were up to some mischief.” A work friend said to Adalind when she saw her smile.<br/> “Well, I am a witch.”<br/> “And I’m her loyal knight. Willing and eager to please her.” Nick added. “Also very willing and eager to kill anyone who tries to interfere with what we have.”<br/> After that party, Adalind had no more trouble with coworkers who refused to respect her and Nick’s relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>